Love
by Rainbowhawk1993
Summary: Love is a part of all people. Love is what keeps us together. Jake is now one of the people and he and Neytiri have a moment together.


**Pre-message**: You will find out that this piece is a little different than the others of its kind. So I've decided to suggest something to make this read much more enjoyable. If you have the avatar soundtrack, listen to part 2 of track 5. Or listen to very uplifting music like peaceful Two steps from hell, Beyonce's Halo, or anything else you think is happy or emotional. Without any further interruptions, here it is.

**Tìyawn (Love)**

Jake stood at the edge of the pool and looked out at the scenery. The light glowed with bright color that swirled in the flowing crystal water. And beyond the water's edge, the glow of the flora matched that of the water as it reached high in the sky. Every color swirled before him and gave him the feeling that he was in a new world even though he saw this thing so many times before. And beyond that, the glow of Polyphemus filled the starlit sky above.

Jake's sprit was successfully moved over to his new and permanent body. The clans then created a burial for the old and Jake felt a haunting presence when he glanced at the limp, broken body that was the life he had before. But he did find a sense a relief from it as well. Once everything was said and done, they came to the fire stacks and they celebrated. They sung and they danced; for new life, for a new day, for their new leader, whatever for, they did it with their all their heart. Jake danced a little bit, though he knew he wasn't that good. Neytiri became his guide again and lead him on around the fire. After sometime, they saw the look in each other's eyes and they knew they needed to catch up on things between themselves.

He turned to face Neytiri who stood in silence in the iridescent glow. They looked into each other's eyes and they felt they were seeing each other for a first time all over again. Jake saw everything that was beautiful in her. Past the layer of the most elegant body he had ever laid eyes on, he saw the most beautiful and pure soul with the undeniable grace that made her… her. He suspected she saw the same in him, although it was hard to understand what a woman saw in a man.

Slowly, he approached her and she did the same, every step leaving an illuminated spot on the ground. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed his thumbs across her soft skin. She ran her hands over the muscle of his shoulders and he felt the calm and soothing sensation of her skin penetrate his body.

He moved his hand to her cheek and slowly moved his lips forward. He closed his eyes and felt the sensations take over. Their lips glided over one another and the senses flowed into each other's body.

They both kneeled down as they did the last time they were alone together. And, like before, Neytiri reached back and produced the end of her queue. After looking at it for a second, Jake brought his hand to hers, moved his fingers into her hand and loosened her grip on her queue. The queue dropped free as he weaved his five fingers through her four.

"Not yet." He whispered. He wanted to take in the little things first before he took in everything at once. He crawled over her thigh and sat by her side. She sat back and let her feet lay in front of her. Jake stretched his body forward and lay parallel to her body.

Jake placed his chin on her shoulder and felt the warm flesh of her neck though his lips. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back and breathed out a soft moan of appreciation. She felt the contact of flesh retreat slowly as she felt his hand touch her other shoulder. Jake moved his hands to the base of her neck. She looked down at his hand and back into his eyes. She knew what he wanted to do. She tucked her head forward and Jake reached back and undid her chest piece, lightly tossing it behind him. He moved his hand to the base of her neck and followed a line of bioluminescent markings down her chest. His eyes observed the curves of her body as he traced her markings down to her thigh.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder and lightly dug her fingers into the flesh; feeling the muscles underneath. She ran her hands over the surface of his torso and she removed his articles as well before she came back to his gaze once more. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile, taking in the beauty that their eyes held in them. Then Neytiri looked down and saw Jake's hand resting on the strap of her loincloth. Neytiri propped herself up and Jake gently slide the strap around her hip. He slid the last article of clothing down her elegant legs and tossed it aside when he got it around her feet and Neytiri did the same with his.

And from the look in their eyes now, they knew they couldn't do much else except to take in everything both of them had in store for each other. Jake reached back and brought the tip of his queue forward as she did the same. They slowly brought the tips closer to each other, their hands shaking with the anticipation of what was going to come. They closed their eyes as the tendrils intertwined.

And then it came. Jake's body became unstable as the sense of her sprit surged through every nerve of his body. His heart began to race much faster while his lungs caught pace with it. From the rushing breath that came from her mouth, he knew she felt the same. They looked into each others' eyes and saw the person they loved so deeply. And not only could they see each other, but feel each other. They felt every sense, feeling and emotion; joy and happiness, awe and inspiration and pure pleasure and bliss throughout each other's life times. But they also felt a hint of pain they suffered from their experiences. But their empathy for each other made it so it would not break them apart but it would only make their bond stronger. And they felt everything in one flow of sensation.

They came together and embraced a series of passionate kisses and pressed their bodies against each other. Now with all their love surging through them, they sank down into the moss and melted away into the night.

* * *

><p><em>You are <em>_Omaticaya __now. You may make your own bow from the wood of Hometree. And you may choose a woman. We have many fine women. Naynat is the best singer._

_I don't want Nanat. _

_Beyral __is a good hunter_

_Yea, she is a good hunter…_

_I've already chosen…but this woman must also choose me._

_She already has…_

_I am with you now Jake. We are mated for life._

* * *

><p>The cool night breeze gently glided through the bioluminescent flora, moving them gracefully to and fro. The sound of the water in the creak flowed through the air and the sky was illuminated with the stars and Polyphemus's blue glow filled all the gaps, giving the feeling of being so small but at the same time having a mind full of wonder.<p>

Jake exhaled as he blinked his eyes slowly. He lay on his back and looked out to the sky beyond the horizon. He felt the warmness of a nude, feminine body lying on top of his own. Neytiri lay exhausted with her head resting on his chest and her tail brushed lazily across his legs. Their bodies lay together like two pieces of art brought together to become a perfect whole.

"Is something wrong?" he heard her say.

"Huh? Oh… no. Nothing's wrong."

Neytiri knew he was hiding something. She crawled up and folded her arms over the top of his chest and looked up at him with a vague but playful grin.

"Are you certain?" She asked gently.

He knew that it was useless to hide anything now. He took in a deep breath.

"I was thinking about this," he said, "I was thinking about everything. I never thought this would happen to me."

"What would happen to you?"

"Everything. I never thought I'd come here or even think a place like this actually existed. I always thought a place like this only existed in fairy tales and dreams. And every day out here, it always was a dream because I wake up at the end of the day."

Neytiri remained quiet on his chest as he collected his thoughts.

"For once, I feel I'm actually here by a river, next to a colorful tree on a glowing ground. And I don't have to be afraid to wake up when I fall asleep again ever again."

He looked down at his beautiful partner for life and tenderly stroked her face with his free hand and ran his fingers through her long unbraided hair.

"And…I don't even know where to start with what it means to me to be with you."

"That is all right." She smiled as she crawled forward to where she hovered over Jake's head. She lowered her head and caressed her lips once again to his.

_Some feelings just cannot be put into words,_ Jake got from her warm lips.

Once she had given her gift to him, she met his gaze one last time. Jake gave an honest grin to her and she knew all she needed to know from him. She crawled back down to where she was before and placed her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes as she heard Jake's heart beat through the flesh. She placed her hand on the opposite side of his chest and, with his free hand, Jake reached up and held it on top of his skin. With everything said and done, Jake looked up into the sky one last time. Soon, he felt sleep covering a blanket over his eyes and he welcomed it.

He was sent to this world by accident. He found terror, he found beauty, and he found love. And now he felt complete in his life.

A complete life with someone special. Someone amazing. Someone so beautiful. Someone… he loved and loved him back. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall into a dream; a dream that would remain after he awoke.

**Author's note**: I'd just like to say that I've really enjoyed creating this and finding a meaning of true love and beauty. I didn't want to go too deep because I felt it would only spoil everything and I'm glade with this end result. I hope you enjoyed this and a comment would be very nice.


End file.
